The New Zealot
by FlamingSphagetti
Summary: A girl work for the Protoss and falls in love with one of them


The New Zealot By Flaming Spaghetti  
  
This is a story written by me and no one else and I do not own StarCraft but I do own Charazul, Phoenix and Kal'Nirak did I would still write this but that is enough from me. Now on with the story  
  
will mean telepathic talk  
  
It was my first day out of the Gateway and onto the lush green grass of Aiur. My scales have a blue tinge about them over my body but my legs, arms and head are white. Forgive me, My name is Charazul. I then heard in my head, All Zealots report to Gateway to receive armor and instructions I then began to head over to the Gateway but I was last in line. When it was my turn they gave me my armor and I then hurried to my quarters to suit up. When I was done I reported back to the Gateway and found myself standing next to another Zealot. Greetings, My name is Charazul The Zealot then replied, Hello, my name is Phoenix. All Zealots prepare to move into enemy territory to fight the Zerg. Then I felt my legs being enhanced. We were then give the order to go in and destroy all the Zerg. We all then went pouring in to find it deserted. Then an observer came in and we then noticed hundreds of Hydralisks and Zerglings burrowed right around us. Then the Chaos began. A Hydralisk ran right at we and then spat it's needle spines at me but I simply deflected them. I then ran right up and jumped onto it and slammed by blade down into its head and it then exploded covering me with green goo. It's claws went flying everywhere slicing all the Hydra's to pieces. After all the Zerglings were killed they then set about destroying the Lair. After the Lair was destroyed everyone turned away and began to walk back to camp. I noticed a small Terran child lying there and he scanned her mind and found only peace and no knowledge of war and seeked for peace. It was a female that went by the name of Jacque. I then felt pity for the Small One and then carefully hid her. I then tried to carefully get back to my Quarters when Fenix came up and asked what I was doing. I then said, Excuse me, but I really must be going now. I then ran off back to my quarters and set the child down. I felt a massive Psionic fluctuations from the girl and she had more psychic power than 12 high Templar's. I Then gave her a name. It was to be Kal'Nirak. I then took her to the Gateway to be assessed. I felt a kind of emotion toward her and I then knew that I loved her. They were all shocked by the arrival of this Terran that had more potential that even six Dark Templar. They then told me that I was to go home and keep her and her abilities a secret while training her in the bottom of the Gateway. I noticed that she was around the age of twelve. I then took her back to my quarters and cleaned her up and I had to bathe her. While this was going on I ordered in Zealot training gear modified to the measurements I sent to the Forge. I then put her in bed and tucked her in and then patted her hand softly before going to hang up the suit. After I had hung up the Suit I then went back to my Quarters and opened my bed which was almost 1.5 times my size and then went to sleep awaiting another day. When I woke I woke to the sound of crying. What is that awful noise I wondered and then found the child called Kal'Nirak crying. When she saw me she tried to run at me but I simply stopped her and then sat her down and informed her of everything. When that was done she then hugged me around the mid-section and then called me Father. I then felt very hot so I gathered her up and told her to put on the suit. I helped her into it and when she was in it I marveled at how well it fitted. I then told her to follow me and then we got to the Gateway. I then hustled both me and her into the training complex that was assigned for us. The first trick I taught her was how to form the shield. First, you must imagine a sphere around you, a transparent sphere that is blue I had closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw her with a shield around her. I then activated my blades and then hit the shield and my blade then broke in two. The second ability I will teach you is how to manifest blades on those outlets on your arms. Channel your Psi energy to your blades and imagine blades I had closed my eyes to show her how and when I opened them I saw red blades. Then she touched one another and a massive jet of flame burst forth and burnt straight through the wall which was pure mieralium interlaced with unbreakable Khayadrin crystals and she had burnt a hole right through it. She then sliced the floor and the floor became red hot and I had to get out of the room. When the heat had subsided I gingerly stepped into the room. The floor was mildly hot but not to hot. The third ability is known only to few and it takes a long time to master. The ability to cloak at whim without energy She then disappeared and I had brought an observer with all upgrades but it could not detect her. Kal'Nirak then appeared right in front of me and then saidBoo. I jumped and she was laughing. I then decided to go back to out quarters for lunch but on our way back we saw a massive battle raging so I then grabbed a helmet, attached it to her head, told her to power up her shields, blades and cloak. When she had done this we raced into battle. I kept a close eye on her and then I saw an overlord approaching and I knew that this would be the end for us. Then I saw Kal'Nirak launch a massive jet of flame over the entire battle field incinerating all enemy troops and the overlord. She then removed her helmet and her blonde hair then billowed out and came down to shoulder length. This caused a massive fuss and she was then taken to the Executor Tassadar to be assessed. He told them to leave her alone with him.  
  
Kal'Nirak, do you have any idea what you have just done. Yeah, I saved your sorry asses from oblivion and I could beat you at anything. This enraged Tassadar and he then challenged her to a duel. The duel was to be held in a field. Kal'Nirak then cloaked and then ran there. When she got there she waited for Tassadar. When he got there she de-cloaked. They then took up battle stances. Kal'Nirak raised her shield and blades. When Tassadar casted a Psionic Storm the ground around her tuned to dust. He was sure that he had beat her when an angry red glow surrounded the area. He looked back and saw blue flames dancing all around her and he had only a second to mutter CRAP before she ran up to him and then used her shields to shock him and then kicked him in the groin so hard she crushed his balls. He lay there in excruciating pain and she then kicked him slightly and then walked back. She arrived back and then went to the Gateway to spar with another Zealot. She then stripped down to her armor and I was recording all of this when this event happened. She felt a deep energy erupt in her and she then felt blades erupt down her body, along her arms and back. She then roared Heavenly FireStrike and a massive jet of flame came from her hands and incinerated the Zealot and the wall for 6 meters and the wall was made from material stronger then an ultralisk. After this she then retraced the blades and then walked up to me and hugged me and fell asleep in my arms. I then mentally grinned and helped her up. Everyone was beginning to accept her except Tassadar. He then left for Char. I then took her home and then tucked her in and ran my hand over her forehead in the equivalent of a Protoss kiss. Then the alarm flashed red and a massive Hydralisk burst in and killed me.  
  
Kal'Nirak's POV I had heard the Hydralisk burst through and I saw it kill my Father and then I raced up and plunged my fist into it's chest, grasped it's heart and ripped it out and then I went outside to see all the Zealots laughing. I then walked up to Fenix who was laughing the loudest and punched him so hard in the face I heard his bones crack. I then informed that, Charazul, my fathe rhad been killed. Then suddenly 12 guardians appeared and launched their attack at me but I simply ignored it. I then turned around and then pulled out an Energy Staff and then ran right up and sliced them all in half. I then went back to my quarters to see they ahd been cleaned and I then went and sat down.  
  
One Year Later I was once again on the field of battle fighting against the zerg when an Ultralisk appeared and then began to mow through the force. I then ran up, grabbed it's tusk's and then ripped them right off tearing it in two but before it was cleaned up I saw something purple, 8 inches long and slim. I then pocketed it and then unleashed my Heavens Fury. After I had killed all the Zerg I looked at another Zealot who was looking at me with almost admiration and something I could not understand. All Protoss forces report to the Great Dining Hall where we shall eat. I decided to give it a miss and then went back to my quarters and tried to find the meaning of the purple thing. I then went back and then stripped down to nothing but my training uniform. I had swiped a magazine form a Terran outpost we had assaulted and I saw something that looked like it and it was called a Vibrator. I then went over to the computer console, hacked the Confederate mainframe and typed in Vibrator. It came up with over a million things but I scanned for information about it and I then read it was used to give pleasure to the user by inserting it into the Vagina. I then looked up Female anatomy and found that the orifice between my legs that had felt moist when I was in the shower was my Vagina. I then slipped out of my pants and then inserted it. I didn't feel anything except mild embarrassment. I then saw a switch and I then flicked it and it hummed to life. I began to feel pleasure so I quickly ripped it out and squashed it. I then cleaned myself up and then went to the Gateway to train. When I got there I noticed the Zealot that I had seen that day training in my room!!!. He would have to spar with me to see who was better. I then said hello to the Night Watcher and then he said hello back. I then tapped him on the shoulder which made him spin around. I decided to have some fun. I quickly cloaked and then lightly made some dust move and this spooked him. I then challenged him to a spar. I then appeared right in front of him and he then leapt bck. But, I was already on the attack. I leapt at him and then destroyed his shields. I then deactivated my blades and then intoned we shall spar with bodies, not psionic's. I had been trained in the field of human and Protoss fighting techniques and I knew all the moves. I then threw a punch at him but feinted it and then when he ran at me I ducked, swrved around to his back and brought my elbow down onto his back and I was fast enough to get in front of him and slam my hand into his stomach. He then fell down and then struggled to get up. You are good, very good, almost better than Adun and the Khala. I then felt a strange heat spreading across my face so I then quickly turned away. You are good to, you were able to stand the weakest of my moves. I then helped him up and I then waved goodbye. After that I headed back to my house. I saw a baby Hydralisk on my bed asleep. At one foot in height I was about to squash it but I noticed something when I connected with his mind. He was not under any orders to kill and was not connected with any higher consciousness other than his own startling intelligence.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger but I will continue if I get twenty reviews and no flames. I am at the age of thirteen and Kal'Nirak, Phoenix and Charazul belong to me and they are copyrighted and so are the storylines, plot and abilities that you have never heard of. Protoss eat through their skin and It was seem weird but hey, when you compare that to an Ultralisk well. 


End file.
